This invention relates to an electromagnetic induction-type connector in which two members are brought into proximity to each other so as to feed electric power or a signal from one of the two members to the other by mutual induction.
One well-known electromagnetic induction-type connector of this kind is used for supplying electric power between two members such as a car body and a door of an automobile. More specifically, a first connector 4 of an electromagnetic induction-type connector is provided at a boarding port 3 in a car body 2 of an automobile 1, as shown in FIGS. 37 and 38. A second connector 6 of the electromagnetic induction-type connector is mounted on a door 5 for opening and closing the boarding port 3.
The first connector 4 is provided with a guide mechanism 9 including a recess 7 and a moving base 8, and a primary core 10 is supported by this guide mechanism 9 so as to slide (in directions of opening and closing of the door 5). Coil springs 11 and 11 are provided between the bottom of the recess 7 and the moving base 8. An annular permanent magnet 12 is mounted on that side of the moving base 8 on which the primary core 10 is mounted.
The primary core 10 includes a disk portion 13, fixedly secured to the moving base 8, and a cylindrical portion 14 formed on and projecting from a central portion of the disk portion 13. A primary coil 15, comprising a winding of a wire, is wound around the cylindrical portion 14.
The second connector 6 includes a secondary core 18 having a cylindrical wall 16 and a bottom wall 17. A secondary coil 19 is provided on an inner surface of the cylindrical wall 16, and this secondary coil 19 has an internal space for receiving the cylindrical portion 14 of the primary core 10 and the primary coil 15. A permanent magnet 20, similar to the permanent magnet 12 of the first connector 4, is provided at the second connector 6, and is disposed around an open end or edge of the cylindrical wall 16 in closely-spaced relation thereto.
In the above construction, when the door 5 is closed relative to the car body 2, the primary core 10 and the secondary core 18 are abutted against each other. The permanent magnets 12 and 20 attract each other, and the primary core 10 and the secondary core 18 are brought into close proximity to each other, and are coupled or joined together. As a result, mutual induction is produced between the primary coil 15 and the secondary coil 19, so that electric power begins to be supplied from the car body 2 to the door 5.
In the above conventional technique, there was not provided any mechanism for absorbing a misregistration, and therefore when there was a misregistration between the car body 2 and the door 5 (for example, a misregistration due to the improper installation of the door 5 or an aging change), there was a fear that the coupling between the primary core 10 and the secondary core 18 was adversely affected. And besides, there was a fear that the primary core 10 and the secondary core 18 impinged on each other, and were damaged.
Further, in the above conventional technique, when the primary core 10 and the secondary core 18 impinged on each other for some reason upon closing of the door 5 relative to the car body 2, there was a fear that these cores were damaged. And besides, there was not provided any waterproof structure, and therefore there was a fear that water intruded into the car body 2.
Further, in the above conventional technique, when the primary core 10 and the secondary core 18 impinged on each other for some reason upon closing of the door 5 relative to the car body 2, there was a fear that these cores were damaged.
This invention has been made under the above circumstances, and an object of the invention is to provide an electromagnetic induction-type connector in which a misregistration is absorbed so as to positively achieve the coupling and also to prevent damage.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electromagnetic induction-type connector in which damage due to impingement is prevented. Another object is to provide an electromagnetic induction-type connector which prevents the intrusion of water.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electromagnetic induction-type connector in which damage due to impingement is prevented.
In order to solve the aforesaid object, the invention is characterized by having the following arrangement.
(1) An electromagnetic induction-type connector comprising:
a first connector on a first member which includes a first core member, and a first fitting portion; and
a second connector on a second member adapted to be brought into proximity to the first member, which includes a second core member for producing an induction electromotive force in cooperation with the first coil member, and a second fitting portion, for positioning the second connector with respect to the first connector, fitted to the first fitting portion when the second connector is brought into proximity of the first member,
wherein electric power or a signal is transmitted between the first connector and the second connector by mutual induction effect when the second member is brought into proximity to the first member.
(2) The electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (1), wherein a plurality of the first fitting portions and a plurality of the second fitting portions are provided at the first and second connectors, respectively.
(3) The electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (2), wherein the plurality of first fitting portions are disposed at opposite sides of the first core member in such a manner that the first core member is interposed between the plurality of first fitting portions, and the plurality of second fitting portions are disposed at opposite sides of the second core member in such a manner that the second core member is interposed between the plurality of second fitting portions.
(4) The electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (1), wherein a shock-absorbing resilient member which can be resiliently deformed when the first fitting portion is fitted to the second fitting portion is provided at at least one of the first fitting portion and the second fitting portion.
(5) The electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (1), wherein the first fitting portion is a recess and the second fitting portion is a projection to be inserted into the recess.
(6) The electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (5), wherein the recess includes a first tapering surface and the projection includes a second tapering surface slidable along the first tapering surface.
(7) The electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (1), wherein a shock-absorbing resilient member which can be resiliently deformed when the first fitting portion is fitted to the second fitting portion is provided at one of the first and second coil members.
(8) The electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (1), wherein one of the first and second connectors includes an elastic member for allowing the first or second core member of the one of the first and second connectors to retract upon contact between the first and second connectors.
(9) The electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (1), wherein the first core member includes a primary core and a primary coil, and the second core member includes a secondary core and a secondary coil.
(10) An electromagnetic induction-type connector comprising:
a first connector on a first member;
a second connector on a second member adapted to be brought into proximity to the first member for producing an induction electromotive force in cooperation with the first connector when the first member is brought into proximity of the second member; and
a shock-absorbing resilient member, which can be resiliently deformed upon a contact between the first and second connectors, provided at one of the first and second coil members,
wherein electric power or a signal is transmitted between the first connector to the second connector by mutual induction effect when the second member is brought into proximity to the first member.
(11) The electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (10), wherein the shock-absorbing resilient member is provided in the vicinity of a coupling portion of the one of the first and second connectors which cooperates with the other of the first and second connectors to produce the mutual induction.
(12) The electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (11), wherein the shock-absorbing resilient member surrounds the coupling portion.
(13) The electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (11), wherein the shock-absorbing resilient member is provided so as to be brought into contact with a coupling surface of a coupling portion of the other of the first and second connectors which produces the mutual induction.
(14) The electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (10), wherein the shock-absorbing resilient member is provided in the vicinity of a coupling surface of a coupling portion of the one of the first and second connectors which cooperates with the other of the first and second connector to produce the mutual induction.
(15) the electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (10), wherein
a resilient member is provided on one of the first connector and the second connector, and
when a pressing force above a predetermined value is applied to the resilient member by the contact, the resilient member is resiliently deformed, thereby enabling the one of the first and second connectors having the resilient member to retract.
(16) A electromagnetic induction-type connector comprising:
a first connector on a first member which includes a first core member; and
a second connector on a second member adapted to be brought into proximity to the first member, which includes a second core member for producing an induction electromotive force in cooperation with the first coil member;
an elastic member provided at the first connector for allowing the first core member to retract upon contact between the first and second connectors; and
a fixing member for fixing the elastic member to the first member,
wherein electric power or a signal is transmitted between the first connector and the second connector by mutual induction effect when the second member is brought into proximity to the first member.
(17) The electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (16), wherein the elastic member is watertightly connected to the fixing member, and the elastic member includes a waterproof covering member which watertightly covers the first core member.
(18) The electromagnetic induction-type connector according to (16), wherein a waterproof portion is provided on the first core member, and the elastic member is watertightly connected to the waterproof portion.